This invention relates to a reverse power flow detector and more particularly to a solid state reverse power flow detector and control circuit.
Present day reverse power flow detectors make use of relay type devices, which, in general lack sensitivity and do not provide desired maintenance free life. It has been considered necessary in the electrical energy field to provide a more sensitive reverse power flow detector for use in the multiple application of electrical energy present in the field today. Further, it has been seen as a necessity in the electrical energy field to provide a reverse power flow detector and control circuit which would be able to function over long periods of time without requiring extensive attention or maintenance.
Therefore, it is one object of this invention to provide a reverse power flow detector which will be responsive to small increments of reverse power flow.
A further object of this invention is to provide a reverse power flow detector which will require little maintenance and have a long life.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a reverse power flow detector which utilizes substantially solid state components.